Slow Down Speed Demon
by JuanaB.Writer
Summary: Bella doesn't like following the rules of the road. What will the handsome Officer Cullen do to get her to follow the rules? AU Bella/Edward
1. Pulled over again

Hello you beautiful wonderful person. Thank you for choosing to read my story. I hope it is worth the time it takes to go through. Leave a review if you'd like if not I simply hope you enjoy reading it. I don't mind criticism go ahead and talk dirty to me ;) I don't know if this needs to be said but on this site it often is. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. If you find a fanfic page that Stephanie Meyer is posting stories on please let me know because I'd love to read it.

**BPOV**

Sirens blared and flashes of blue and red danced behind me and I, well I groaned because I'm screwed. Shit shit shit not again! I chanted. I was single handedly paying off most of California's debt in tickets alone at this point. It wasn't that I didn't know how to drive I'm an excellent driver if I do say so myself, but speed limits suck. I say if you can drive fast and not hurt anyone go for it. Too bad police officers and judges everywhere don't see it that way, I grumbled to myself as I pulled over.

Watching the rear view mirror I saw an officer step out of his squad car. I figured it would be one of my dad's fat cop buddies strolling up to torment me, saying things like " I don't know if I see you more at get-togethers or from pulling you over" or my favorite officer Bradley quote " You've been speeding since old Charlie got you that Barbie jeep when you were four so I knew this was coming." Yes they all gave me tickets. It didn't start off that way though. Before they'd given me passes for being police chief Swan's daughter. That is until he found out and ordered them to give no more special treatment. Yeah he sucks sometimes.

I didn't recognize the officer approaching my car now. His features were hard to make out but I could clearly see he was doing his uniform all kinds of justice, his fit form looked sinful, the dark blue uniform clung to his body in all the right places. That ruled him out of being a friend of my dads. "Good afternoon ma'am" his sexy voice escaped through perfect lips and teeth as he leaned his tall body over pulling the cliché aviators off his face to look inside my car. His eyes scanned quickly then landed on mine. They were so green and beautiful they put saint Patrick's day to shame. They reminded me almost of the emerald pendant I'd given my mother for her birthday back in may. When I'd purchased it I thought it was the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever see but because of his eyes my memory of the gem faded to a dull muted green I gulped not knowing if I was nervous because I was most likely going to be in trouble or because this hot officer was going to be the one punishing me. My imagination took over and I pictured all the ways I wanted him to punish me. This man was absolute perfection.

" Good afternoon officer... Cullen I sputtered out reading the name tag of his shirt. I tried to calm my nerves and flashed him a smile guys from my past seemed to think was seductive. I think he found it to be as well because his tongue peaked out and ran along his kissable lips. Mmm I think I drooled. He shook his head as if to clear it and got right back to business " Do you know how fast you were going miss?" he questioned. I wanted to roll my eyes even at this seriously attractive man. Why do police officers always ask that question as if anyone would answer it truthfully what are they teaching at those police academies? "I don't know sir," I answered making my brown doe eyes even wider and pouting slightly in an attempt to look more innocent. I knew I was failing because I was also pressing my breast together as I leaned closer to him giving him a better view of my cleavage, partly to get out of a ticket and if I'm being honest partly to get into his bed" Was I going too fast?" I finished. He looked slightly pained to tear his eyes from my chest bringing them slowly back to mine as they were before.

"Well miss… " he started but I cut him off " Swan" I added putting my last name out there while tugging on my ridiculously short skirt. Maybe my dad hadn't told him about the no special treatment rule yet. "Miss Swan," he looked disappointed for some reason but continued " the speed limit is 50 I have you clocked at 80" he said. Darn he didn't seem to realize the connection to my father ..wait damn I was going fast! I had hit 95 earlier but decided I'd keep that information to myself. Speaking of information why hadn't he asked for any of mine I wondered, like license and registration all that normal police procedure junk. As if he'd read my mind he said " License and registration please." I dug through my purse and glove compartment to produce the requested items. As I handed them to him our hands brushed. The brief feel of his skin on mine set tingles down to my core I'd definitely need to change panties when I got home. He looked at me questioningly and I swear I saw lust in his eyes before he walked back to his car to run my information. I watched his firm ass as he walked back still completely aroused from our brief contact.

Hey go ahead and think I'm crazy for reacting that way to a simple accidental touch but I dare any woman to not get turned on from his touch accidental or not.

A throb started between my legs and I unconsciously started rubbing my thighs together seeking relief. My hand that touched his ran from my neck to my breast and I gently cupped one wishing it was his hand instead of my smaller one. "Mmm officer Cullen touch me" I whimpered out quietly. I looked back up to my rear view mirror to see if he was coming back any time soon but he wasn't in his car. I turned and there he was back at my window. My face flushed red. How much had he seen? Did he hear my quiet whimper?

"So you are the infamous Isabella Swan," he said flashing a brilliant white smile, "I didn't think I'd get to meet you on my first day out but I've heard a lot about you from the other officers," he continued still grinning. Well that probably meant he knew the rule with me but at least he didn't seem to have noticed my embarrassing display. " All good things I hope officer Cullen," I flirted winking at him. " I wont let you off because of who your father is," he smirked at me, "but I will let you off with a warning if you'd do me the honor of coming out to dinner with me tonight" he flirted back.

This totally hot guy was flirting with me! I would have gone to dinner with him even if he'd sent me to jail. "I'd love to officer Cullen" I replied feeling a little weird that I'd agreed to go to dinner with man whose first name I still didn't know. "Call me Edward," he said doing that mind reading thing again. "Okay then I'd love to Edward." I repeated using his name. "I'll pick you up at 7," he said "and don't worry I have all of your information already miss Isabella Swan 7382 Brighton St," he joked reading off my license he still had in hand. "Very funny" I said playfully snatching my license from his hands. He handed me back my registration as well " See you tonight then," he said smirking again and he turned heading back to his car. I watched his tight body move until he was seated in his vehicle. I started my car and looked at the time 3:36 pm it read I needed to get home and get ready for my date! I pulled off carefully and drove the speed limit the rest of the way home.


	2. Catching the blur

Hello you glorious reader you. Sorry for making you wait I don't even have a good excuse but I hope you are still there and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I don't know much about police officers as I am not associated with any so forgive me if I'm wrong about anything dealing with that. Lastly to my only beautiful commenter I tried to add in breaks to make reading a bit easier so I hope I did right by you : )

**EPOV**

"Hey guys" I said strolling past a few officers sitting in their desk "Hey Cullen," they greeted back. " You excited about today?" Officer Clearwater asked with a huge knowing smile. Everyone knew how badly I wanted to get from behind a desk and into a squad car and today was that day. "You know I am Henry" I answered with a goofy smile spread over my face even bigger than his. "I got ten bucks that says you run into Bella," officer Hunter declares. Bella, I didn't have to ask who she was, the guys often came back to the office with stories of how fast she could get her small car to go. One of them swears she turned a corner so fast that her car slanted and she drove on two wheels never even bothering to slow down. Another officer jokes she left a trail of flames behind her just like in back to the future. "I will take that bet James, I haven't seen Bella behind the wheel for a while now I doubt Edward sees Charlie's little girl his first day on patrol," Officer Laurent chimed in. "I'm with Laurent this time James I mean what are the odds?" I said making my way toward Jessica to sign out a vehicle.

I wasn't looking forward to having to deal with her everyday now that I wasn't pushing papers but I'd tolerate almost anything to get behind the wheel of that Crown Victoria. Even if it meant I had to suffer through her obvious flirting. She isn't completely unattractive I guess but she isn't my type. She tries way to hard and despite the fact that I told her I wasn't interested she hadn't given up. " Hello Edward, anything I can do to you today.. I mean for you?" She began her flirting as soon as I got to her office window. I knew her first statement was no accident but I ignored it. "Hello Jessica ,there isn't much you can do for me beside your job may I please just sign a car out so I can get to work?" I was polite enough right? " "Fine Edward she said not so sweetly shoving a set of keys at me.

I almost ran to the car as soon as the keys touched my hand. I unlocked the doors and slid into the seat loving the feel instantly. The engine purred and I vibrated in my seat with excitement. I couldn't tell you why I was acting like a teen who was going out for their first driving lesson. I love what I do now so screw you if you think I'm weird for it. As the day went on my excitement began to fade a little. Nothing cool was happening! I huffed like a child. Suddenly a car sped by me so fast it was almost a blur. Let the fun begin I thought switching on my siren now in pursuit. I was a little disappointed that the car pulled over almost immediately. A car chase would have been slightly awesome I think.

I got out of my car and walked toward the red 2010 Chevy Malibu. Being tall I had to lean over to look inside the window I pulled my sunglasses off also to get a better look. I barely glanced at the woman in the driver's seat before saying "Good afternoon ma'am." I don't know why I looked around the car first noticing how clean it was on the inside and it smelled like strawberries. Then I got a good look at her. She was staring directly into my eyes looking as though she was lost in them. I knew my look probably matched hers because her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown I'd ever seen. She gulped and my eyes trailed down her long neck. I wondered if she was nervous because of me or because she was in trouble. Her being in trouble made me think of punishing this bad girl. Okay get it together Cullen. "Good afternoon Officer.. Cullen" she said smiling at me. It was the sexiest smile I had ever seen in my 25 years of living. My mind wandered back to the gutter or to my bed really. Mmm I think I drooled a little. I ran tongue along my lips to make sure I hadn't.

I shook my head and asked what most officers asked because I couldn't think of anything else to say "do you know how fast you were going miss?" I knew it was a stupid question and the quick flash of annoyance on her face told me that she thought so too but she recovered quickly. " I don't know sir" she answered with a pouty lip that made me want to suck on it and wide eyes. She almost pulled off that innocent girl act but I noticed she was also pushing her tits together giving me the most spectacular view. Not innocent at all what naughty girl I thought and my mind flashed back to the thought of punishing her my eyes still glued to her breast. " Was I going to fast?" She asked. I've done some pretty hard things in my life, getting my eyes to stop taking in the view she was giving me now being up there on the list. Well miss I started Swan she cut in tugging at her skirt and even though it was short I was saddened to see her hide the inch of her smooth creamy thigh. I had to focus but she was screwing up all my hopes of processing anything. Almost on auto pilot I told her the speed limit and how fast she was going.

Then I realized in my lust filled haze that I hadn't even asked her for her license and registration. When I asked she found them quickly handing them to me. Our hands brushed and her smooth skin rubbing against mine and the look she gave clearly affected by my touch almost made me cum in my pants. I was glad I had the excuse of going to run her information as I turned to walk back to my car.

I sat in my car trying to calm myself. I ran her information quickly seeing nothing serious on her record but she did have way more speeding tickets than the average person. Then it hit me Isabella Swan! This was the infamous Bella. I owe James ten bucks now I thought laughing to myself heading back toward her now more amused than turned on even though my dick was still semi hard.

When I got back to her window what I saw had my dick instantly back at full attention. Her hand was cupped on her breast. My eyes trailed down to her thighs that were rubbing together slowly. I knew she was seeking friction to relieve her aching pussy. I wanted to push them apart and do it for her. Her eyes were partially closed and she was pleading for me to touch her. For a second I thought she knew I was there and almost ripped her car door open to do whatever she asked me to do to her until she looked around and found me. She looked so embarrassed that I pretended not to see what she was doing.

Instead of teasing her for what she had been doing I chose to tease her for being the infamous Isabella Swan. She was easy going and didn't get upset at me for picking on her. I asked her out and she agreed to go. Then it dawned on me that I hadn't even introduced myself properly and I told her my name. When she repeated my name back to me it sounded perfect from her lips and I knew I wanted to hear her say it over and over again. Not just when she writhed underneath me or screamed it while bouncing up and down on my hard cock assuming we ever got that far. I wanted to hear her say it everyday. I told her the time I'd pick her up and then walked back to the squad car. I watched her pull off and laughed at how carefully she drove off.


	3. The first date

Greetings to you magnificently wondrous reader. I am about to go on a bit of a rant skip ahead if you don't want read the blathering of a loon.. First off I'm sorry for the wait again this time I have an excuse! None of my documents will open so I had to rewrite this ..lame I know.. Also just wondering why everyone always says Bella smells like strawberries. Since my mom threw away all of my twilight books (she said they were evil) I couldn't check so I followed the crowd and said she did also. Real strawberries don't really even smell like anything to me. Okay enough of my strawberry tirade. I woke up this morning looked in the mirror and still wasn't Stephanie Meyer so I still do not own Twilight or any of it's characters damn it maybe tomorrow?

BPOV

"Relax Alice, it's a date not a wedding," I assured my overly excited roommate who was rummaging frantically through my closet for an outfit she'd approve of. " I've got a good feeling about this one Bella," she called back not bothering to look at me. "I just wish you knew where he taking you then I'd know exactly what to put you in," she whined.

Just then her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. "I've got it!" She exclaimed sounding more like she'd thought of the cure for cancer than simply picked out an outfit for my date. She selected my white Alexander Wang handkerchief dress and paired it with my Jimmy Choo Mendez sandals in apricot. "Wear this, it's perfect not to casual yet not too formal," she explained. "Please wear something sexy underneath." she pleaded probably knowing I'd throw just any bra and underwear on. She looked so happy in her triumph that I didn't bother to disagree with her, the outfit she'd chosen was cute so who was I to argue? After I got dressed Alice, who insisted on finishing the look, pulled my hair into a messy chignon bun and did my makeup applying a soft smokey eye in brown and red lips. "Thank you Alice it looks really good," I said now sincerely appreciating my friend's enthusiasm. "You're welcome, you look smokin hot woman ," she complimented.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "That must be Edward," I said getting up from the couch. "Have fun, maybe even a little too much fun," Alice said, "Oh and by the way I wont be here when you get back I'm staying at Jazz's place." She wiggled her perfect eyebrows at me suggestively and I laughed at her antics as I headed for the door.

My mouth almost fell open when I saw Edward standing there. He wore a white button up shirt with a black skinny tie. Over that was a grey vest and over that a black leather jacket. 'So many layers to peel off tonight' I thought to myself. His pants were dark washed denim which he cuffed at the bottom. On his feet he wore converse Chuck Taylor All-Star Strap Hi Leather the color matched his grey vest. His wild coppery hair stood on end like he had just gotten out of bed and ran his fingers through it but it looked perfect on him.

"You look stunning," his smooth voice came out caressing my ears. He produced a bouquet of red and white tulips that I hadn't noticed behind his back when I ogled him a few seconds earlier. "Thank you Edward, the flowers are beautiful and you look amazing yourself." A cocky smirk spread across his perfect lips. I stared at his mouth longing to pull his plump bottom lip between my teeth, bite it, then licking it all better. Instead I found myself chewing on my own bottom lip to keep my mouth shut. I was starting to ache for him again and the throbbing between my legs was tempting me, telling me to ask him if he wanted to skip the date and head straight for my bed.

"I will take those," a light tinkering voice that belonged to my nosy pixie like roommate butt in bringing me out of my lustful thoughts. "I am Alice," she introduced herself.

"Now you take good care of my best friend you hear or I will pitch a fit." I'm starting to think she hangs around Jasper too much because his southernisms some times come out in her despite the fact that she herself was born in California. I also think she sometimes forgets that being her size she far from intimidating. Still Edward replied ,"Nice to meet you Alice, I am Edward and I promise I will be on my best behavior," indulging her while flashing his pearly whites at her. I was sure he had and could use that smile to get into anyone's good graces. "Excellent," she beamed back satisfied, "well good night and have fun you two, I will just go put these in water." she said gesturing toward the flowers then disappearing back into the apartment. "Shall we go?" He asked turning to me and offering me his hand. "We shall," I replied smiling as I accepted his hand.

I noticed quickly that chivalry would never die as long as Edward's heart beat. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it as I sunk into the comfortable leather seat of his 2013 Boss 302 Mustang. After he started the car I decided to start the conversation. "So Edward where are you taking me tonight?" "I was thinking we could go to Angelini Osteria if you don't mind that it is about a half an hour drive from here," he said. I was already enjoying sitting in the passenger seat next to him plus I love Italian food, so I easily replied "No I don't mind at all."

Conversation in the car and at the restaurant came easy with Edward. I teased him about his slow driving and he teased me about my speeding. I learned about his close relationship to his parents, though they lived far away, and his brother Emmett who seemed like quite the prankster but someone I definitely would want to meet as Edward regaled me with some of his older brother's shenanigans. He also told me about his love for his job and how it had come to be his dream career. I told him about my closeness to my dad Charlie and my wish to be close to my mother, she left Charlie and I when I was 5 to be with the famous baseball star Phil Dwyer and never looked back. On the bright side Charlie was a great dad and I had a good childhood regardless of Renee's actions. We discussed little things like our favorite books, music, movies, color, anything and everything we could think of.

When we made it back to my apartment I didn't want the night to end. I was glad I hadn't skipped the date to drag him into my bed like my lady parts practically demanded me to do earlier. I wouldn't have gotten to know him better like I had now. I knew I wasn't in love with him after just one date but I could definitely see myself falling for him. So now my heart and lady parts took control over me and before I could stop myself I blurted "please Edward come with me, inside I mean." His green eyes darkened lustfully and I realized my statement still sounded like it had a double meaning. I blushed fidgeting nervously . I was about to take it back when he stepped forward and captured my lips with his in a heated kiss that burned my body with desire for more. Only when we both needed air he moved away from my lips. His mouth was now close to my ear. "I'd love to come with you Bella," he whispered. It sent a shiver down my spine and my whole body tingled. It took longer to unlock my front door than it would have if Edward's present hadn't distracted me but I finally got it open and Edward followed me inside.

Thank you for reading! It means a lot if anyone is still here with me after the long wait. I hope you enjoyed that chapter sorry if I left off at a bad spot. The next one will be EPOV and it will have a…..(looks around then whispers) Lemon in it. It will be my first time writing one so with any luck it will be deliciously citrusy (sorry I love that Sun Drop commercial ^-^) . I wont make the wait long for the next chapter I have already started it so laptop willing it will be up before you know it!


	4. The Bear in a Size 5

Howdy there you fantastically brilliant reader you! You princes and princesses of Maine you kings and queens of New England. Side note (because you might have noticed I never shut up) I realized that in the first chapter I said Bella bought her mom a necklace in May then in the third chapter I said her mom left when she was five…Awkward. Let's pretend I said she bought it for her grandmother or something? Thank you Holidai for explaining the strawberry thing by the way ^-^. , I didn't bother looking in the mirror to see if I was Stephanie Meyer because I didn't feel like her today and I hate disappointment but maybe tomorrow I will check, as for now I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**EPOV**

I was glad to see Angela Weber behind the window instead of Jessica when my patrol ended and I went to return the keys to the squad car, it was quicker and easier thanks to that. Angela is a shy woman who is always eying officer Cheney. She is always polite and friendly but not too friendly like Jessica would have been.

I got home and hopped in the shower. When I got out it was only 5:30 I wouldn't see Bella until 7 so I decided to call the bear who had my parents convinced he was their son.

"Eddie!" The booming voice came through after the second ring. I thought about hanging up on him as soon as I heard the nickname he insisted on calling me though I had voiced my displeasure until I realized it only made him call me it more often.

"Hey Em, what's going on man?" I asked, ignoring his attempt at getting a rise out of me.

"Not much, just trying to convince Rose to forgive me."

"What did you do this time?" I snickered he was always getting himself in trouble.

"It was an honest mistake really,you see, she left her jeans in the bathroom and I thought they were mine right?" But as soon as I put my feet through the holes I knew they weren't because my calves could hardly fit, still I thought it would be funny to walk out in them and show Rosie, but they ripped before I got them half way up and she walked in before I could hide them."

I busted out laughing picturing Rosalie's face when she saw Emmett standing there in her destroyed jeans.

"You knew have to have known they would never fit on your big ass what did you think we were the same size?!" I heard Rosalie yell at my brother.

" Ahh come on Rosie baby, I will buy you a new pair, ten if you will forgive me."

Even though I couldn't see him I knew he was giving her his patented puppy dog face that only ever really worked on our mom. I'd seen Rosalie give in to it a couple of times but most of the time it was a bust.

"I don't know if I will make it that easy for you, the next thing I know you will be trying to get into my underwear if I let this go!" Rosalie yelled but her tone held no real anger. Maybe only slight annoyance I think the puppy dog trick worked.

"I do want to get into your underwear baby, right now actually" Emmett said in a husky voice. Then I heard lip smacking noises, a groan from Emmett and a whimper from Rosalie. Yeah it definitely worked alright.

At that I hung up. I think he must have forgotten I was on the phone and I wanted to keep my lunch and not have to hear my brother and his wife going at it. What I heard was already bad enough. I looked at the time, only 6?! Bella lived about 15 minutes from me. I grabbed my keys and decided to go get her some flowers not sure if that was lame or not.

It was 6:58 when I got to her door I thought about waiting until 7 to knock but I couldn't even wait the two minutes to see her again. When she opened the door she looked even more beautiful than I remembered. She appeared to me just like an angel dressed in white until I noticed she was eye fucking me. She was a combination of naughty and nice and I wanted to play with both sides of her. I took my time studying her while she checked me out.

Her eyes went to the front of my jeans and I felt myself start to harden. I wondered if she wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

"You look stunning," I said handing her the flowers behind my back, hoping to take her attention elsewhere before she noticed me getting rock hard because of her quick glance. "Thank you Edward, the flowers are beautiful and you look amazing yourself." I smirked. And she pulled her plump bottom lip. Yeah I think she wants me just as bad as I want her. I was contemplating asking her if she wanted to take this date to her bed even if that would be that gentlemanly.

Just then a woman, or a sprite I wasn't sure which category she fell in to appeared taking the flowers, she introduced herself as Alice then threatened me. I instantly liked her because she was looking out for Bella, so I humored her and let her believe she was menacing. She seemed to accept me for now and told us to have fun before going back inside. Oh the fun I want to have with your friend' I thought. "Shall we?" I asked turning to my exquisite date and offering her my hand. "We shall," her beautiful voice replied. Her hand fit perfectly in mine and I hoped everything about Bella and I would hold the same perfection.

The date went well like I had expected it to only better. I was sure she had me hypnotized, I hung on to her every word memorizing everything that came out of her mouth. I also memorized each of the different facial expression she made. Hell I memorized the way she chewed her food. Everything about her called to me making me want her even more.

When I got her home, a few hours later, I didn't want to leave her. I know it's absolutely crazy to feel so connected after one date but I was almost certain I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Don't judge me. I stood there wishing I could think of some excuse, any excuse, I could to spend more time with her. Sex or no sex I just wanted to be with her. Okay so I hoped there would be sex too. Sue me. Just then she became my genie granting the very thing I wished. "Please Edward come with me, inside I mean." I looked at her lustfully devouring her with my eyes. I knew she didn't mean to sound so sexual but still my dick sent me an image of her panting underneath me on the edge of climax saying that same thing 'please come Edward come with me' maybe not the "inside I mean" part unless she said 'inside me'. I could sense that she was about to panic and before she could withdraw her invitation I moved closer and kissed her like her lips were the last thing I'd ever taste. I would have never stopped kissing her and ignored air for the rest of my life if she didn't also need to breathe. I moved to her ear making sure to blow warm breath along her neck as I made my way there. "I'd love to come with you Bella," I whispered causing her shiver. I was painfully hard now my body was just as responsive to her as she was to me. Her hands shook as she tried to unlock her door. I realized this was the second door I wanted to rip off the hinges today because of her. When she finally got it opened I quickly followed her inside.

Okay so that chapter didn't have lemon in it but it was getting too long. WAIT! Before you condemn me to the depths of Hell never to return again or stop reading my story the other chapter is already written and I will be posting it in about 30 minutes or less so yay for not harming me right?... RIGHT?! Backs away slowly* Next chapter continues from EPOV.


	5. Already Ready to do Anything for you

EPOV

I hoped Bella wouldn't be upset that I didn't want a tour of her home right now. As soon the door was closed behind me I had her pinned against the nearest wall caged in between my arms kissing her senseless. I figured she didn't feel the least bit disappointed at not being able to play tour guide when she hopped up wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. The soft moans that were escaping her lips were driving me insane. "Edward, bedroom" she panted grinding her pelvis against mine. I had no idea which room was hers because as I have already mentioned I skipped the tour but I would get us there . I moved my hands from the wall to her soft round ass. Her dress had ridden up allowing me to feel the smooth skin. I squeezed it lightly before pulling her away from the wall. I fumbled around crashing into things with Bella still wrapped around me. She was kissing and licking any part of me she her lips and tongue could reach. She let up long enough to turn her head and say "the second door on the left" then went back to sucking on my neck. I got there as fast as I could with her distracting me.

I pried her off of me throwing her down onto her bed. I followed close behind once again trapping her underneath me.

"It seems you got to taste more of me than I did of you" I said, referring to her practically eating me while I tried to find her room, before running the tip of my tongue down her slender neck. I then followed the trail with light kisses teasing her.

"Please Edward please," she whimpered.

"Please what Bella? Anything you want" I promised truthfully because I knew I would honestly give her anything she wanted at this point.

"Please touch me" she begged.

"I will touch you anywhere, any way you want me to but there is something you have to do for me." I said smiling down at her.

"What is it?" she asked seeming eager to please me.

"Strip for me baby, I want to feel all of you, only if you want that too" I told her.

She sat up quickly trying to undo the button of her dress.

"I want you naked too Edward" She practically demanded and my hands flew to unbutton my vest quick to comply to her every order.

I watched in a trance as she pulled the dress over her head. She accidentally knocked whatever was holding her hair up in the processes and her hair spilled down around her face. She had on a lacy navy blue bra and matching thong. I started working faster on my buttons inwardly cursing myself for wearing so many damn layers and things that buttoned up. She smirked at me as if reading my thoughts while she unclasped her bra toying with the straps. She was teasing me! I got my shirt off and lunged forward yanking the bra away from her. Leaving her in only her panties. Her breast were perfect not too big or too small. Her nipples pebbled at the rush of cool air and I immediately attacked her left one sucking it into my mouth while my hand played with her right one.

"Mmm, yess Edward," she threw her head back giving me better access. I moved to the other side giving it the same treatment enjoying the noises she was making because of me.

My free hand snaked its way to the elastic of her panties before dipping inside. My fingers ran along her soaked slit. "You are so wet for me," I groaned against her breast slipping a finger inside. It was so warm and tight my eyes rolled to the back of my head imagining what it would be like to have my cock inside her tight little pussy. I pumped my finger in and out of her gently rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"More Edward please!" She pleaded bucking wildly against my hands.

I added another finger and pumped harder. Her body began to tremble and her pussy began pulsing trying to draw my fingers in. I knew she was almost there. So I curled my finger upward locating her g-spot and rubbing it mercilessly.

"Ah! Ooh! Edward! Ungh, so good Edward, sooo good!" she screamed trashing violently on the bed. I used the tip of my tongue to flick her nipple one last time before pulling away to watch her face as she unraveled.

"I know Bella. You're so close. Cum for me, baby."

"Ah! AH!"

"That's it," I whispered. "Just let it go, Bella. Feel my fingers fucking you and cum hard for me."

My dirty words sent her over the edge. Her body convulsed and she covered my hand in her warm liquid. I kept pumping in and out of her until she calmed down. Letting her ride out each wave of pleasure. When she caught her breath I pulled my fingers out drawing them to my lips and sucking them greedily. She moaned watching me taste her.

"Delicious."

She began pulling at the button of my jeans and got it undone a lot quicker than I would have ever thought if my brain were functioning right now. She grabbed the top of my jeans along with my boxers and shoved them down as far as she could. Before I could tell her she didn't have to reciprocate her soft small hand reached out grabbing my length and began stroking it slowly. She removed her hand long enough to stick it between her legs collecting some of the wetness and went back to stroking me using her own cum to lubricate my cock. That had to be the fucking hottest thing I had ever seen.

Just then she flicked her tongue over the tip. Pleasure shot through my body and I cried out her name. I think she liked hearing me say her name because she repeated it several times each time I yelled it out.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth Edward?" she asked then licked her lips looking me straight in the eyes. I hadn't even answered before she wrapped her sinful lips around me humming. The vibration felt so good I think my toes may have curled.

"Mmm, Bella your mouth feels so good" I groaned. She swirled her tongue around the head before pulling off with an audible pop.

"I asked you a question baby" she said sweetly. "Tell me Edward" she said before going back to sucking on me and pulling off.

Even though it felt good I wanted to be inside her when I came. I wanted her to be the one begging tonight. So I gently pushed her back on to the bed.

" I don't want to fuck your mouth right now, I want to fuck that tight pussy of yours," I growled out. "Do you want that too baby?" I cooed at her spreading her legs open and teasing her folds with my dick.

"Yess Edward," she whimpered.

"Say it," I teased, "tell me what you want."

"Fuck me Edward, please fuck me," she begged.

"I told you already baby, anything for you, I'm going to fuck you until you cant scream anymore" I said before thrusting into her tight passage.

Ungh yessss Edward don't stop, she chanted as I continued thrusting in and out of her. "You feel so good Bella, I never want to stop." I lifted her legs placing them on my shoulders. "So. Fucking .Tight." I gritted out emphasizing each world with a thrust.

"Ahh, Edward, Mmm, I'm going to cum ,ungh please come with me" I would have laughed to hear the phrase again if I wasn't about to explode myself. I reached between her legs and rubbed her clit harshly. "Yes Bella come all over my cock, pull me in, make me come with you," at that her pussy fluttered around me drawing me in and we both climaxed at the same time screaming each others names.

When I got control over myself I rolled over next to her pulling her to me and kissed her shoulder. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" I whispered against her skin. " Please do," she whispered back turning toward me and placing a kiss on my chest right above my heart that was still beating too quickly. As I ran my hands through her long silky hair her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Even with messy sex hair she looked ethereal. "Goodnight angel," I said kissing her forehead before I drifted to sleep with her.

Okay guys that was my first lemon.. I hope you enjoyed it, if not maybe tell me what I could have done better? Thanks for reading!Btw if you were thinking 'hey what does this have to do with Bella speeding and Edward trying to stop her somehow'. Never fear I will get that!


End file.
